1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recorder-reproducer in a video system including a video camera, a video tape recorder and the like, and more particularly to a magnetic recorder-reproducer capable of photographing under an animation mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of several photographing methods using a video camera, there is a so-called "animation" taking. This photographing method uses a technique, wherein image signals are photographed in several fields, so that several frames of images can be reproduced in one second for example, and, by continuously reproducing this, a static object is reproduced as if driven.
The video camera used in this "animation" taking is capable of so-called "joining taking." This "joining taking" is such that when the photographing of the image signals in one field is completed, the next field is photographed. A drivably controlled servo system is employed, so that the photographed fields are continuous on a magnetic tape.
However, in the conventional video system, since the above-described "animation" taking requires complicated operations for the photographing, only some persons have performed the "animation" taking in actuality. Thus, necessity has been voiced for a system for easily performing the "animation" taking.
Furthermore, when automatic photographing is made during the photographing under this animation taking mode, a few seconds lapse between a recording operation and the succeeding recording operation. When a photographer puts his hand in front of a lens of the video camera to move a subject to be photographed during this period of time, there is a possibility of that his hand thus put out is erroneously photographed with the subject because the timing of the photo taking operation on the side of the video camera, shifting from a resting state to a recording operation, is not known by the photographer.